mrbogusfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogus to the Rescue
First Act There is trouble in Bogusland, as Baddus and his Meteor Goons wreak havoc in the illustrious town of Bogietown. First, Baddus and his minions tear up the streets then lastly, they chase away the patrons at a restaurant, where they then start having a food fight against each other. Meanwhile, in the bathroom of the Anybody residence, Bogus is looking at himself in the mirror when his reflection develops a mind of its own and starts causing a lot of grief for Bogus. After his reflection squirts him, music starts playing as Bogus starts dancing to the music, before his little cousin, Brattus, flies out from the mirror and knocks Bogus to the ground. Brattus then alerts Bogus that Baddus and his Meteor Goons are tearing up Bogietown. Upon hearing the news, Bogus becomes afraid at the aspect of having to face off against Baddus, and tries to talk his way out of it, to no avail, when his final claim is that he has to wash his hair (which is pretty funny since Bogus is completely bald). Brattus is not fooled, but when Bogus tries to prove his final claim by summoning up an Elvis Presley wig which situates itself on top of his head, Brattus starts teasing Bogus for being a chicken, as the inanimate objects in the bathroom start making fun of Bogus. This infuriates Bogus something awful, as he states that he's not chicken, before he literally turns into a chicken and starts clucking like one. Back in Bogietown, Baddus and his Meteor Goons are still causing trouble, such as stacking up a bunch of cars on top of each other then squirting whipped cream on them, as well as placing a cherry on top. Moments later, Bogus and Brattus arrive to the scene, just as Brattus is standing behind Bogus and pushing him towards Baddus. Bogus finds that he can't back down from the challenge, so he tries to make himself as buff and tough as can be, but fails miserably when Baddus starts tickling him, and causes him to lower his guard. Baddus then says to Bogus that he'll meet him at sundown. Bogus turns to Brattus and tells him that he has plenty of time to practice because sundown isn't for a long time. Unfortunately, just as soon as Bogus says this, the Meteors then force the sun to set earlier than Bogus expected, as Baddus then confronts him afterwards. Before the showdown begins, Baddus conjures up an audience and band to cheer him on, just as he starts to attack Bogus and Brattus. Bogus decides to send Baddus and the Meteors to the computer dimension, but when he tries to reach for the joystick, the joystick refuses to cooperate, leaving Bogus defenseless. Fortunately, Brattus has a backup plan as he pulls out some bubble gum, chews it, then starts blowing a bubble, just as Baddus and the Meteors double back towards the fight. By that time, the bubble has become enormous just as Baddus and the Meteors run into before getting rebounded up into the sky. When that's over, Bogus praises Brattus for blowing the gum bubble, just as it explodes, completely covering Bogus with bubble gum, as Brattus starts laughing at his expense afterwards. Second Act Back in the Anybody residence, Bogus comes up from one of the tiles in the bathroom floor as he devours an entire chocolate ice cream cone in one bite, before he climbs up onto the bathroom counter and does his little dance. After finishing dancing, Bogus states that he always brushes after every meal, before he uses the electric toothbrush to massage himself. However, just as he's massaging himself, he suddenly hears a cry for help from Bogusland, which leaves Bogus shaken up for a few seconds. After regaining his bearings, Bogus concludes that there's something wrong in Bogusland, before he peeks into the mirror to see a nearby newspaper bearing the headline that Baddus and his Meteor Goons have returned to Bogusland. Bogus then proclaims that he will stop Baddus, but can't seem to get through the mirror, before he gets a "bodacious idea". Bogus then does a running start, before running towards the bathroom mirror, but when he nears the mirror, it suddenly opens up, allowing Bogus to enter Bogusland, but not without landing into a nearby trash can. Bogus picks himself up out of the trash, just as a phone-ringing sound is heard. Bogus whips out a cell phone from his pocket as he answers the phone, with the call from the patron who was yelling for help earlier. Bogus pulls down a nearby curtain to become a superhero, but when he pulls the curtain back up, he actually put on a ballerina tutu instead, as he blushes in embarrassment. After pulling the curtain back down again, Bogus has put on the correct costume, as he begins to run towards the camera, but winds up running into the camera lens in the process. At a nearby railroad, it turns out that the cries of distress were from Bogetta, who had apparently been kidnapped and tied up by Baddus on the railroad in the path of an oncoming train. Bogetta continues yelling for help, but Baddus tells her that no one will come, no matter how many times she keeps yelling for help. However, Bogetta gives off another cry for help that surprises Baddus so much that he jumps up into the air, just as Bogus arrives to the rescue. Unfortunately, seconds later, Baddus falls back down and lands on top of Bogus, flattening him into an accordion shape, which also sends Baddus up into the branch of a tree. As Baddus hangs dazed up in the tree, Bogus tries to untie Bogetta, but the approaching train and Bogetta's constant yelling for help hamper his efforts. After some time, Bogus has gotten Bogetta untied, but he has unfortunately tied himself up in the progress, but Bogetta simply pulls on the rope, untying Bogus and causing him to spin around like a top, and leaving him to be faced by the incoming train. Fearing for his life, Bogus's fear disappears when he sees that the train is actually nothing more than just a pint-sized model as he starts laughing about it. Unfortunately, a mallet suddenly pops out from the back of the train and smashes Bogus's foot, causing him to jump up into the air in pain. At the same time, Baddus has kidnapped Bogetta again, as Bogus rushes off to the rescue once again. At an old sawmill, Baddus now has Bogetta tied to a conveyor belt, which leads to a lumberjack-shaped log cutter. Bogus shows up again, as Bogetta is now being wheeled towards the log cutter. Thinking fast, Bogus pulls out a wizard's hat and a magic wand, as Baddus starts taunting him that no tricks will work against him. Bogus then chants the magic words "Abby-Kadaby! Bogus-Kabogus!", which causes the lumberjack log cutter to grow twice its size and threaten Baddus, as it starts chasing him out of the sawmill. With Baddus thwarted once again, Bogetta congratulates Bogus for saving her, as she gives him a big kiss. However, Bogus is repulsed by the kiss as he quickly flies away from the sawmill and flies right past Baddus, who was still in the midst of being chased by the log cutter. Third Act Back at the Anybody residence, a director says that it's time to start the third act of the show, but finds that Bogus is nowhere to be found. However, the bathroom sink lets the director know that Bogus is still in Bogusland. Back in Bogusland, Bogus is walking down the sidewalk while reading the newspaper, until he finds the headline about him "making Bogusland mondo safe-o", before clumsily bumping into a nearby lamppost. Bogus then makes his way to his superhero office, before it gets pelted with tomatoes. Bogus then states that it's not nice to throw tomatoes, before getting hit by a wayward watermelon that sends him flying right through the doors of his headquarters and into a nearby pile of newspapers. After picking himself up, Bogus then asks if anyone called for a superhero, but Bogetta, who is also wearing superheroine garb, tells Bogus that he did too good a job cleaning up the town that they have nothing to do. However, Bogus is sure that the phone will ring soon about an emergency. Time passes, but the phone still does not ring. However, this all changes when the phone starts ringing, as Bogus and Bogetta begin fighting each other to get to the phone, before it is intercepted by a sentient chair. Bogus then answers the phone, where the call is from an unknown patron who states that he needs a superhero right away. Acting quickly, Bogus then flies out the window of the headquarters, before unwittingly running past a nearby phone booth that Brattus is calling from, then doubles back towards the phone booth to see that Brattus was the one who was calling about an emergency. Bogus is not amused when he confronts Brattus, who claims that he was just trying to cheer up Bogus. Back at the headquarters, Bogus is still waiting for the phone to ring, to no avail. Bored by the lack of distress calls, Bogus decides to go out to see if there any good deeds to accomplish, as he walks past Brattus, whom he had apparently tied up to teach him a lesson for making a fool out of him. When Bogus opens up a door, he finds that it's actually the closet door as he gets buried by a large pile of newspapers, as Brattus laughs at his expense once again. Bogus is patrolling the city, when he looks over and sees a building that is toppling over. After some minor technicalities, where Bogus dons an aviator's jacket and cap and a scuba suit, Bogus finally dons his superhero costume then rushes over to stop the building from falling over. All is well, but oops!Turns out that the building was actually slated for demolition as the demolition team chew Bogus out for interfering with their work. Bogus leaves the scene when he gets chased away by a sentient wrecking ball. Bogus is once again patrolling the city, when he sees a skyscraper that is in the middle of construction, but he mistakes it for a supervillain tower as he quickly grabs hold of a nearby sledgehammer and starts striking the skyscraper repeatedly. The workmen are not too pleased when they see Bogus trying to destroy the skyscraper, as they chase him away once again. This time, Bogus sees a policeman who is directing traffic as he tries to take over from the policeman. Unfortunately, Bogus's attempts to direct the traffic only succeed in making a mess as all the cars in the streets crash into each other. Things get even more worse when Bogus is suddenly confronted by the demolition team and the workmen, as they start chasing after Bogus. Bogus quickly exits from Bogusland and winds up back in the bathroom of the Anybody residence once again, as he claims that he's safe. Unfortunately, a huge hand reaches out from the mirror, grabs Bogus, and pulls him back into the mirror as everyone starts beating him up, as he tries to claim that they can't do this to him because he's a superhero. The director then states that that's a wrap as the episode ends. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Brattus * Baddus * Meteor Goons * Bogetta Trivia * This episode marks the second appearance of Baddus, as well as the first time that Baddus teams up with the Meteor Goons. * This is also the second time that we see Bogusland. Category:Episodes